


Well is it a yes?

by Cin_the_elf



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cin_the_elf/pseuds/Cin_the_elf
Summary: Roman has a surprise for Virgil.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Well is it a yes?

Virgil laid on his bed, phone over his head scrolling through Tumblr, he almost didn't notice till he heard him say,

"Hello, my darling how are you today?"   


Virgil nearly drops his phone before muttering face turning warm, "Uh fine" 

"Well good" Roman smiles.

Virgil sat up before turning his phone off and facing his prince (still so weird for him to say even though they have been together for three years), "Did you

need something?" 

"Well, my love I have a surprise for you" Roman holds his hand to Virgil, his face full of pure joy.

Taking Roman's hand, Virgil saw as his room became that of a forest, glowing purple and red orbs giving a romantic light, a blanket laying on a patch of grass

while the stars shone overhead. 

Roman's face of joy turned into that of nervousness, Letting go on Virgil's hand he sighed, 

"This was easier in my head," 

Virgil felt panic, 'Was Roman breaking up with me? Was he finally tired of me?' He couldn't stop those thoughts,

Roman noticing the look on Virgil's face he quickly says "Oh no no it's nothing bad just-" he takes in a deep breath, "-Before I met you I was dreaming of

romances that wouldn't even happen, then you and I got closer and I found a romance better than anything I could dream of, you bring me back down when I need to be and I love you for that."   
Roman gets down on one knee, "Virgil I love you more than anything else in this world, would you make me the luckiest prince in this world and be my husband," he pulls out an engagement band, the vows from corpse bride carved in, 

"Are...are you serious?" Virgil asks his voice shaking worrying this may not be real, 

"More serious than I ever have been, so it that a-"

Virgil cuts him off, "Fuck yes." 

Roman puts the ring on Virigls ring finger before standing up and pulling him into a kiss, Virgil happily kisses back, the rest of there time in the forest Roman created for the two of them was watching the stars and small talks of the future. Roman may be a prince but Virgil makes him feel like a king.

**Author's Note:**

> I am Cin-the-elf on Tumblr, hopefully you enjoyed this was my first sanders side fanfiction so hope you liked it.


End file.
